


Dragon Age One Shots

by NekoLei



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'll add more tags as I update, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoLei/pseuds/NekoLei
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots that I've written in my free time.





	1. Varric/M!Hawke - Let It All Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Do people even do disclaimers anymore?

Varric quietly sat at the table in his room while listening to an emotional, and very drunk, Hawke unleash all the thoughts and feelings that had been building up since Bethany was killed in Lothering. Most would have broken sooner, but Hawke was stronger than most. He would always take care of others' problems and they were all more than grateful for it, even Fenris, but when it came to his own Hawke would just push them aside and let them build up. 

Varric admired Hawke's determination of helping all he could, but the line had to be drawn when his physical and mental health was at stake. Varric looked over to his bed, which Hawke had claimed as soon as he stumbled into the dwarf's room, once Hawke had stopped talking to take in his ragged appearance. There was no denying that Hawke was an attractive man, with how he holds himself and practically flaunts how much he is aware of his attractiveness. 

Seeing the usually headstrong and laid back mage reduced to tears though, completely erased that hardy facade he always wore and revealed his true, soft nature that very few had seen beforehand. His usually bright, green eyes were now dull and rimmed with red, staring blankly at the ceiling above him, as he started to calm down and sober up. Varric lifts himself from the chair and sits on the bed hoping to disperse the somber atmosphere. Slowly, but surely, Hawke was nudged onto one side of the bed before Varric settled in next to him. 

"You don't have to share your bed with me." Hawke protested weakly. "You've already done enough for me." He finished, but made no effort to get up. 

Varric chuckled, pulling a blanket over them before replying, "I don't think I'll ever be even with how much you've done for me. Now go to sleep, Hawke."


	2. Fenris/Anders - Filthy Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris acts like he hates Anders, but he's actually crazy in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer (just in case): I don't own anything.

"You can't just let that go untreated, Fenris. It will surely get infected." Hawke worried over the elf as he usually does with anyone that gets injured on their outings.

Aveline patted Hawke's in consolation, "He's a grown man, Hawke. It's not your responsibility to be a mother hen and it will be his own fault if it gets worse/"

A defeated sigh left Hawke's lips as he reluctantly nodded. "I suppose you're right."

As soon as Hawke had relented with his worrying, Fenris slipped away to get his wounds taken care of and soon found himself in front of Anders' clinic. The pain in his arm had begun to dull, but the bleeding showed no signs of stopping. He cautiously pushed the door open to find the clinic empty except for Anders.

The blonde mage was asleep in a chair with one of the many stray cats of Dark Town sleeping on his lap. Leaving Anders in the chair, Fenris grabs the supplies needed to patch himself up. 

Once he finished his sloppy attempt to patch up his arm, Fenris shooed the stray off of Anders' lap and, against his better logic, lifts the sleeping mage out of the chair. He struggles to hold the man but somehow manages to keep a steady hold of him. 

Though it takes longer than usual, Fenris makes it to Anders' bed and gently lays him down. Only then did Anders stir for his sleep.

"You didn't have to care me. You could have just waken me up." He muttered, voice heavy with sleep.

Fenris paid him no mind, knowing that like most days, he had overworked himself. "You know I don't mind." Fenris replied softly.

Anders hums in thought before rolling over to make room on the bed. "Come lay down with me." A rare smile forms on Fenris' lips before lying down next to the mage and pressing a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
